lionkingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:MysticCanines'Heroine732/If Lions And Dholes Were In The Same Tale Together / The Lion Guard Could Give Them A Chance
126,000 years ago 124,00 years ago Prehistorical timelines of the Lions and Dhole are about around the same time. Even their historical ranges aren't that far apart They both ran in India and dholes ran in Eurasian while Lion were in Europe. But there were dhole in the Prehistoric timeline. So if a fourth season of the Lion Guard was showing Prehistoric stuff showing dholes and lions as ally would be quite a reasonable idea. They'd have sympathy in stuff such persecution. But dholes respecting lions in the prehistoric fiction tale this idea of mine also comes from how much treasures and arcitecture could be shown if these two peaceful species were given social scenes. Plus that the dholes indeed aren't far from species such as the Snow Leopard either, their historical range included some spots of China so they ran near the Red Panda too, as the snow leopard and the red panda are mentioned in season 3 stuff of the Lion Guard. Prehistoric lion types would be American lions, European lion, and Cave lions plus Africa's lions living 124,000 years ago, early time dholes all the way up to Siberia down to India so even near some coasts these two wouldn't be that much of a distance from each other dholes even used to live in a few Eurasian states whether pleistocene or historical range, the lions of Gir Forest aren't that far from some lucky wild dholes of our modern time either. Dholes and Lions would be quite a suitable pair of species who could form harmony of how to keep a place well protected. Kion faces Scar and his army but real Dholes can catch prey bigger than what the gray wolves catch or active big species including the tiger. It's the traits of loyalty the dholes and lions are equal in they both care about the whole family's safety, this is clear with articles that mention how watchful dhole parents are near humans so their pups don't get in trouble even at national parks just like how much Lionesses make sure their pride isn't hurt no matter where they're taken, national park, zoo, circus, sanctuary, and other sorts of places. And both species play calmly too. Lions and dholes as close allies for years, in fiction I can see the peaceful dholes wishing to help Kion as sincerely as Jasiri would save him. I can see the dholes talkative and honest like Mufasa during the prehistoric years, and I can see dholes and lions being cooperative while introducing their historical ranges. These two species ran near each other in the past close enough to see each other on a border for sure. If you know your science quite well you'll know facts like both species sometimes see antelope, bats, magpie, swallows, tiger, elephant and other savanna and jungle species as well as a few hot forests species in states such as Greece and Siberia. Lion and Dhole have both faced several cattle / buffalo species for sure. Lion architecture designs are in hundreds of areas around the world, but dhole coins are from places like Russia and Kazakhstan, and in culture both dholes and lions have ancient legends, Disney would just have to figure out how change the legends like how skillfully he did Huncback of Notre Dame and Aladdin's story, or if showing prehistorical time of the two species he could do a show similar to Chima's TV series now on DVD and the animated Ice Age films. Dholes are even in video games, you discover this information on the Wikipedia. Category:Blog posts